Over And Under
by Myriddin
Summary: Quinn/Rachel. Movie night, couchtime antics ensue. ONESHOT.


**Over and Under  
**By Myriddin

By the time they had a couple of years of college under their belts, having left high school and its dramas behind, Rachel and Quinn had formed a deep, complex friendship. They'd fallen into a strange kind of pattern, always bordering on the edges of something more, crossing over in ways they didn't talk about. Teasing that went just beyond friendly flirting, glances heavy with meaning they didn't give voice to, touches that lasted too long. Those lasting touches evolved in intimacy, becoming kisses and caresses that toed the line without fully crossing it.

Movie night had long since become tradition on the weekends they visited each other. This time, it was Quinn's turn to pick, her choice being a handful of off-the-wall horror films. Stuffed to the brim with home-baked pizza (made with vegan products), they were lounging on the couch in the middle of a movie about a man with a crazily possessed hand. To Quinn's delight, it turned out Rachel was not a big fan of scary movies, extremely jumpy, slightly spooked by the dark, and clingy when startled.

Waiting for a particularly creepy cliffhanger, Quinn lifted the hem of her shirt and tickled her fingers against Rachel's back. Rachel immediately jumped, letting out a loud squeal.

"QUINN!"

Irate, Rachel moved to smack her arm, squealing with surprise as Quinn suddenly whirled Rachel around, digging her fingers into Rachel's ribs as Quinn tickled her. Quinn leaned over her, her face animated with a grin as Rachel collapsed in helpless laughter, begging the blonde to stop with baited breath between giggles.

"Quinn, Quinn, stop!"

"Nope," Quinn replied gleefully, pressing Rachel back against the sofa as she continued on. Rachel writhed and squirmed, dragging her nails down Quinn's neck, tugging at her hair, threatening between bouts of laughter, but Quinn still did not let her go.

"Quinn, c'mon, you're playing dirty."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you say uncle."

"Never!" Rachel declared, locking her legs around Quinn's waist, heels digging into the small of her back as Rachel used her new leverage, arching up in an attempt to throw the blonde off. Quinn barely budged, but she paused when they pressed close and Rachel took advantage of her distraction, flipping them over so she was on top.

They sunk down against the sofa cushions and they adjusted to the new position. They stared at each other, mischief gone from their minds as the room went quiet but for the sound of their ragged breathing and the muted sounds of the movie in the background. "Rachel," Quinn muttered in a husky whisper. The intensity underlying the one word was unmistakable, and all Rachel knew was sensation, every inch of her pressed against Quinn flaring with feeling, burning her.

She felt Quinn shift beneath her and as Rachel moved to accommodate her, one of Quinn's thighs ended up situated between Rachel's legs. Quinn shifted again and an involuntary moan escaped Rachel as her body reacted.

Quinn froze and Rachel shivered as she watched hazel eyes dilate and darken with interest. Quinn tentatively skimmed a hand up the singer's right leg, seeming to trail fire as she set Rachel's senses ablaze, moving up to slip beneath the hem of Rachel's denim shorts. Her other hand followed the same path on the opposite leg and Rachel shuddered as nimble fingers danced circles along the inside of her thighs.

Quinn's hands suddenly withdrew and Rachel whimpered at the loss, rocking against the other girl in silent plea. Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's ear. "Shh, sweetheart, it's alright. I'll take care of you. Just lay back for me."

Quinn's damp breath expelled with her words, brushing tauntingly against the sensitive skin of Rachel's neck and the brunette shivered once more. She moved to do as Quinn requested, supported by the hand the blonde laid at the small of her back.

Quinn touched her fingers to the curve of Rachel's elbow and slowly ran them up, coming to rest at Rachel's wrist to feel the wildly fluttering pulse there. She lowered her mouth to the same place, a thrill ringing through her as she felt the erratic pulsing beneath her lips. Rachel watched her, enthralled by the sensuality of it all, her pleasurable shiver at Quinn's touch, the intoxicating heat of her mouth. She knew where this was headed, and she knew it would be different from anything she had ever experienced before.

It was knowledge supported by the way Quinn rubbed her cheek against her hand, brushing her lips delicately against the open palm Rachel laid against the side of her face. It was suspicion made fact by the intensity sparked in Quinn's eyes as she looked at her, darkened with desire and a deeper, thicker emotion. This, here with Quinn, would be different in every way possible, because it was love, pure and true.

Quinn levered over her, kissing the curve of her neck as Quinn wasted little time unfastening the button and snap to her shorts. Quinn raised her head, her eyes locking with Rachel's, searching for consent. A simple nod prompted her on as she gently tugged them down and slipped a hand between Rachel's legs.

Quinn's explorations were tentative, suddenly remembering this was the first time they had ever touched so intimately. Her fingers came back wet and she ventured further, pressing inside. Rachel's body parted to welcome her and Quinn moved slowly, gently, building up the aching pressure inside Rachel.

Rachel whimpered, hips lifting to meet every movement of Quinn's hand. Quinn peppered kisses against her cheek, a low, strained noise rising up in her throat. The sound caught Rachel's attention, becoming abruptly aware of Quinn's restless movements above her.

Rachel shifted, hooking one leg around Quinn's hip, working her other up between Quinn's legs. Quinn made a husky sound of appreciation, rocking with matching rhythm into the thigh and hipbone pressing against her.

It was like the tide rising and falling with the turns of the moon, coming close to the edge again and again, only to be denied that final fall over the brink. Instead, Rachel found herself soaring higher and higher, the urgency overwhelming, the tension inside coiling agonizingly tight. She could feel everything so vividly, focusing on the girl above her- the steady rise and fall of her hips, the sweat beading against Quinn's brow, the drumming of her heart, the gentle hand touching her. Their bodies moved together with sweet urgency, rolling and uncoiling with each thrust.

Quinn trailed her lips down Rachel's jaw and chin, pausing to suck at her racing pulse. Rachel gasped and buried her hands in blonde hair, clutching Quinn's head to hold her to Rachel. The heel of Quinn's hand pressed hard against her and she cried out, arching up and surrendering. Rachel broke apart, shattering into a million different pieces, flying as if trying to reach the stars above. She felt Quinn buck and tense against her, and knew she was following after.

Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut as Quinn's weight shifted to lie beside her, an arm draping over her stomach. She sighed, snuggling closer. "Quinn…that was…"

"Yeah," Quinn replied with a chuckle, knowing the dreamy smile on her face must look idiotic, but couldn't bring herself to care. "I think I'm really getting to like movie night."

Rachel giggled, a girlish, delighted sound she couldn't help. She honestly wasn't sure what else to do with this wonderful, floaty feeling filling her every being and she felt Quinn press a kiss to her temple, her eyes fluttered up to meet a content hazel gaze.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn stated as she combed back tangled chestnut hair from the warm brown eyes she loved so much, "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?"

As Rachel gave her a beaming smile, Quinn was certain there weren't many things in the world quite so beautiful. "Miss Fabray, I would be delighted."

Quinn grinned.


End file.
